This invention concerns improvements in or relating to storage apparatus.
In kitchens and other locations it is often desired to have wall mounted cupboards above a work surface. To render the work surface wholly usable the cupboards must be spaced thereabove, which tends to mean that the cupboards are relatively high and therefore not readily accessible. This may mean that a person accessing the cupboards has to use a stool, steps or chair to stand on, which is not wholly satisfactory.
According to the present invention there is provided storage apparatus, the apparatus comprising a storage compartment and a movement arrangement, the movement arrangement being mountable on a wall or fixture and arranged to selectively move the storage compartment between a raised position adjacent the wall or fixture and a lowered position, the movement arrangement being arranged such that as the storage apparatus moves towards the lowered position the storage apparatus also moves outwardly away from the wall or fixture.
The storage compartment is preferably mounted on a moving part of the movement arrangement, with the moving part pivotally mounted to the remainder of the movement arrangement so as to be pivotally movable away from a wall or fixture upon which the apparatus is mounted.
The moving part may be of variable length such that as the moving part lengthens the storage compartment is lowered, and as the moving part shortens the storage compartment is raised.
A pivotal link may extend between the storage compartment or moving part and a fixed point on the movement arrangement, and the pivotal link may be arranged such that in the raised position the pivotal link lies generally parallel to the moving part, and as the storage compartment is moved towards the lowered position the pivotal link pivots relative to the moving part causing the storage compartment to be moved away from the remainder of the movement arrangement.
The moving part may comprise first and second parts in a telescopic arrangement. The first part may be threaded and movable into or out of the second part by virtue of rotation and threadable engagement with the second part. An electric motor may be provided to selectively rotate the first part in either direction.
The storage compartment is preferably fixedly mounted to the moving part, and desirably to the second part thereof, so as to pivot therewith. One or more storage structures, which may comprise shelves, are preferably provided in the storage compartment and arranged so as to remain at a substantially constant alignment irrespective of the alignment of the storage compartment. The storage structures are preferably pivotally mounted on the storage compartment.
A line means preferably extends from a point to the or each storage structure such that the line means urges the storage structure to the substantially constant alignment as the storage compartment pivots. The line means may extend from a point on the moving part to the storage structures via a point on the remainder of the movement arrangement. The line means may engage with a wheel or other guide at said point on the remainder of the movement arrangement.
The movement arrangement may comprise a frame which is mountable on a wall or fixture, and the frame may be engageable with adjacent similar frames to provide a plurality of adjacent storage apparatus.